Wrong Number
by myloveriswriting
Summary: Text messaging fic where Gon needs help with physics homework and Killua is having a little too much fun to tell him that he has the wrong number
1. Wrong Number

**notes:** ah... ok this has been sitting in my folder since February like idk why i did not upload it just in case anyone likes it~ this is a slice of life au? text messaging fic ;D

**notes2:** i'm also v sorry about the format, believe me it was a pain. the texts switch from gon's p.o.v to killua's if it's hard to tell

**disclaimer:** i own nothing!

* * *

**_GAME_ _OVER_**, the words finally shown on the bright blinding screen.

It took hours for his eyes to finally rip away from his computer and Gon flung himself onto his bed, worn down. He opened up his backpack; dreading the amount of homework that had to be done. His Aunt Mito, had told him to start earlier since he had an exam that week. Unfortunately, as usual, Gon procrastinated. He stared at the physics homework in front of him and his brain failed him. _I don't know any of this.._ He sighed heavily.

Earlier that day, he was warned that if he failed physics, the coach would have no choice but to kick the best player off their team and panicked. _I don't want to disappoint my team… Hnn.. I'll text Kite! He's a senior, he must know this. Hm…_ Gon searched for his number in his planner._ Oh! Here it is! _

Gon squinted at the illegible number scribbled down. _Wow… uhm, is my handwriting that bad?_

**From: [insert unknown number here]**

**To: You**

_It's probably this._

And Gon enters his message. Praying that Kite is awake and willing to help him at midnight. They were friends after all.

* * *

On the other end was a boy around the same age, and that's where the similarities faltered and ended. Like a fairy tale almost, he lived far away. Far different in terms of a royal lifestyle and menacing experiences. He lived on the outskirts of the city, inside a mansion enclosed by fortified walls, sharp spiked gates, and death to those who dare to invade. He had only lived there for the past 15 years and the only times where he is allowed out are on nights where he is told to run an _errand_ for his parents.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Light hair and bright eyed, scarred skin, and tainted hands. He'd just finished taking a shower to have the blood and grime wash off him. It was Illumi's turn now to go. He heard the car revving in the distance, a owl hooting, and, of course, as was expected sooner or later, screams of agony. He wondered if he should've felt pity or something anytime someone of the Zoldyck family left the mansion. But he didn't. It was a sort of apathy he felt he had gotten used to. He remembered once he used to care… once younger.

Seconds later, he found his phone vibrating on the edge of the table by his bed and strolled over thinking Alluka couldn't sleep.

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

**[12:07 A.M.] ** _**Hey Kite! There's this physics question I don't quite get…**_

He glanced at the screen with conflicting eyes at the unfamiliar number. When he had gotten a cellphone, he never thought of what to do when people had mistakenly message the wrong number. From what he remembered, his parents told him- no,_ warned him_ to always dismiss it - to ignore any contact from the outside world. Those were the conditions he had to abide by to at least text Alluka, his little sister who was kept away.

He clenched his fists. He had _rules_ to text to her and it made him indignant to no bounds. Why should he follow them? Laws and rules meant nothing to the Zoldycks and he, especially, didn't. He was never one to listen to his parents. As long as they wouldn't find out, and so, he decided to break the rules.

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:10] You do realize how late it is?**_

He'd play along. It was much more humorous that way.

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:11] Yea ahaha… I kinda stalled on homework….… sorry if I woke you…..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:12] You didn't.**_

The following milliseconds, a text was sent to his phone.

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:12] ** __**A car travels 90. meters due north in 15 seconds. Then the car turns around and travels 40. meters due south in 5.0 seconds. What is the magnitude of the average velocity of the car during this 20.-second interval?**_

_**[12:12] What is it? :o**_

The boy with skills threatening laughed. How long had it been since he did this? He was sure it was a couple of years ago, probably before the age of ten. Was he speaking with a ten year old? This is common sense though. Nevertheless, there was no way...

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:14] I'm not doing you're freakin' homework.**_

He was met with waves of rings and vibrations from his cell. _Fuck!_ He shut off the vibration setting and put his phone on silence. The last thing he wanted was Milluki or Illumi to hear and investigate. They had ears like a hawk.

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:14] PLS!**_

_**[12:15] IT'S DUE TOMORROW!**_

_**[12:15] IM FAILING THE CLASS! (,,#** __**ﾟ** __**Д** __**ﾟ** __**)**_

_**[12:16] (((( ;°Д°))))**_

_**[12:17] THEYLL KICK ME OFF THE SOCCER TEAM!**_

_How mundane…_ the thought had him rolling his eyes. Now, he imagined he was speaking to an incompetent teenage jock and he wouldn't mind teasing with him a little. He paused until he could almost sense the anxiety of his mysterious textmate roll off in waves through the device in his hands.

As he thought about it, it was probably quite cruel to leave the guy in suspense, as it wasn't a very nice thing to do.

Then again, he wasn't very nice, now was he?

The boy, smug, waited even longer.

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:25] Lol**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:25] PLS ILL DO ANYTHING ((((** __**｡** __**(´°Α°** __**)** __**｡** __**))))**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:26] Anything?**_

Smirking, he suddenly got himself into thinking of the most embarrassing, perverted things he could get away with a promise that reeked of desperation like that.

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:26] YES**_

He snickered, but couldn't tell if he was the type that takes every word one says seriously or a hypocrite, and he had seen enough phonies to know he hated them. His mother being one of them. He laid down on his bed, resurfacing knowledge from his old tutor.

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:27] Im dying lmao. Okay give me a sec.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:27] THANK U! ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:28] You can stop with the caps and the excessive use of exclamation marks idiot.**_

_**[12:29] The basic equation is v = d/t. The displacement of the car is 90 m - 40 m = 50 m, the total time is 20s. V = 50m/20s.**_

_I guess I did at least one good thing today…_ It was kind of hard to believe that hands that were stained in blood not even an hour ago were now helping someone else with their physics questions. He couldn't believe that the guy didn't notice that he wasn't "Kite" yet.

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:30] THAnk you Kite, ahaa you didn't have to go detailed lol it's multiple choice homework.**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:32] You have to learn, god… and my name's not Kite.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:32] ** __**No?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:33] Wrong number.**_

_**I was just messing with you for a while cause I was bored as hell**_

_**Hope you finish your homework soon**_

He planned on ending it there but,

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:34] Omg you're good at pretending. I didn't even know the difference. ** __**What's your name? Maybe I know you!**_

_It couldn't hurt to... Could it?_ He wondered what his reaction would be.

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: You**_

_**[12:35] Killua Zoldyck and you definitely do not know me.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:35] That's a cool name! Nice! XD Sounds like "kill you" almost.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: Killua**_

_**[12:36] Well, my family are professional assassins.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: You**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:37] REALLY? YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY?**_

That made him smile. _How odd?_ He'd assume anything but that to be the reply. No fear, no skepticism, no disgust, no mistrust, just pure curiosity. And the Zoldyck name was pretty infamous.

_Spare him,_ something told him.

Spare him because ignorance is really bliss. He didn't seem so bad, he didn't deserve his life's lights out because he decided to put some truth into it.

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: Killua**_

_**[12:39] I was kidding...**_

He knew if his parents found out, that they'd interrogate him. And if he knew, then the two solutions were either to induce amnesia or put an end to his short existence. And the first option was always a nuisance.

_**To: Killua**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:40] Are you sure?**_

_Why did he ask that?_

_**[12:41] Aw… so you're name isn't Killua?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: Killua**_

_**[12:42] No, it's Bob. Ugh, you're so weird. Go do your homework.**_

_Of all names..._

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**To: Killua**_

_**From: ?-?-?**_

_**[12:42] Oh right! Thanks anyways! :DDD**_

_**Goodnight Killua~! Sweet dreams!**_

He knew he was lying. But how? Through text? _I guess I misjudged him a bit._

And do people _say_ that? Really? Goodnight... What's so good about the night? To be quite frank, he could last days without sleep and he often did. He didn't have much to say about it as his sleeps were usually dreamless. Would it be rude to not return the favor? Something about saying those two words sounded somewhat intimate. _But we just met…_

He shook his head. He was probably thinking too much of it. _I guess I'm not as in sync with outside world as I thought I was._

_**To: ?-?-?**_

_**From: Killua**_

_**[12:45] GoodNight.**_

_There. _That ended it. The deed was done. And he didn't think they'd ever talk again.


	2. His name is Gon

**notes:** asdfghjkl; im so happy ppl like this story!

**disclaimer:** i don't own anything~

* * *

Massive first-aid box in one hand, and a jug of spring iced water in the other, Zushi ran down three flights of stairs from the nurse's office down towards the soccer field as fast as his legs could take him.

It was the same routine he'd do bi-monthly whenever Gon had somehow (perhaps simply a god-given talent) attained an upsurge of athletic ability that seemed to almost inhumane, as if the apocalypse had begun and this was his last day on earth.

He was rather blinding and today, it was shown clearly daybreak on the soccer field when he had mercilessly defeated the other team, leaving them zero chance of victory. There was utter awe; and the coach, Wing, had his jaw in slack. Gon would soon effortlessly wipe the sweat off his forehead after another goal earning him a plethora of cheers as the crowd went ballistic.

By the end of the game, everyone knew Gon would be burnt out like a candle just lit; in desperate need of first aid and gallons of pure water. So, while changing in the locker room, Zushi just had to ask:

"Did something happen today?"

"Huh?" Gon said absentmindedly, worn out, taking off the shirt drenched in perspiration. Zushi cringed his nose. Gon, sometimes, forgot deodorant existed.

"You just seem happier than usual," He restated, holding his nose with the awful stench in the air. Gon noticed.

Gon sniffed his armpits. Honestly. He wasn't even subtle about it. The boy had the nose of dog that could predict the lunch today and tomorrow. But, of course, he was always unaware; immune to his own scent. "Ahahaha yeah.. sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck apologetically with a timid smile and weak laughter, surprising even himself.

"Ah! " Gon rummaged his candy wrapper-infested backpack for the one paper not crumpled nor creased, and shoved it in Zushi's face. "This is why. I got a great grade on my physics exam today. Now Wing will let me stay on the team!"

_"Ohh,"_ Zushi smiled sheepish at the near failing grade, just barely above satisfactory. "Gon, you do know Wing was joking. Right?"

His face fell. "What?" He laughed and nearly tripped over the bench.

"Well, it just goes to show you what a little studying can do," Zushi said, grinning.

"Actually, I had a friend help me," Gon mentioned, closing the locker, holding a towel ready for a shower.

* * *

**To: Killua**

**From: ?-?-?**

**[5:27] KILLUAAA~! I still owe you anything. By the way, that formula, GENIUS. I passed my exam with a 67 holy crap! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: ?-?-?**

**From: Killua**

**[5:30] That's great for you. Not so much for me. Why are you still texting me? I'm in the middle of training.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zeno had given Killua a ten minute break before continuing. And instead of laying down lazy like a street cat, Killua found himself texting, which was something his grandfather took note of, but shook the gnawing suspicious feeling away.

**To: Killua**

**From: ?-?-?**

**[5:31] Training? WAIT WHAT SPORT DO YOU PLAY? ∑(;°Д°)**

**...**

**...**

**…**

**To: ?-?-?**

**From: Killua**

**[5:32] It's just stealth training, I don't play a sport. And you just completely ignored my first question.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: Killua**

**From: ?-?-?**

**[5:33] I have more physics hw tonight thooo :/ my teacher has no chill.**

**Are you a spy!?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: ?-?-?**

**From: Killua**

**[5:34] Oh so you're just using me? A spy? lmao kind of... What sport do you play?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: Killua**

**From: ?-?-?**

**[5:35] Aw but when you put it that way, it sounds bad D,: THAT'S SO COOL and soccer! I'm really good! One of the best on my team, believe it or not!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: ?-?-?**

**From: Killua**

**[5:36] Really good hm? lol If you can't tell, I'm rolling my eyes now.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: Killua**

**From: ?-?-?**

**[5:37] Really! The only one who can beat me is me! :DDD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: ?-?-?**

**From: Killua**

**[7:20] Sure. I'd beg to differ. But srsly you should stop texting this number, I won't help you with your homework anymore.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To: Killua**

**From: ?-?-?**

**[7:23] Eh idc about hw tbh. We should challenge each other one day or something. One-on-one. (I'll go easy on you) ;) ( ˘ ³˘)**

**...**

**...**

**…**

Killua stares at his phone, pensive for a few seconds to the light-hearted promise, then let out a low chuckle, and a _-I'll go easy on you as well-_ reply back to the person who used a ridiculous amount of emojis. His grandpa is wary of this. _He never smiles._ Not like that, it was never genuine. And it was one thing to notice about his grandson. He wondered who he was texting.

"Killua." He calls."It's no time to kid around. Your hand-eye coordination is horrendous." He throws a gun towards his grandson and tells him to shoot the bullseyes, he had to snap his head back to reality. It was harsh sure but, as he reverts back to his solemn, unusual self, he is glaring, he is aiming and he does, finally pulling the trigger and it's perfect.

_Hm,_

_I don't know their name._ He realizes.

**To: ?-?-?**

**From: Killua**

**[8:30] If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?**

* * *

"His name is Killua." Gon said to Zushi, and his face had all of sudden been drained at the name. Like it's a curse. "Though he might be lying… It might be

"Z-zoldyck?" He stuttered. Gon gave him a clueless face. "Is his last name Zoldyck?" The surname had been rare and so did the first. And only one family had the audacity to name their heir-to-be son a name derived from the word, "kill." It had been a well-known fact, but Zushi had overheard it from upperclassmen during Halloween, an urban legend, they said.

"Uh, yeah! I think so. I've never met him before so..." Gon replied.

"Gon!" To which he jumped. He'd be lying if he said that this didn't pique his interest. "Then, how do you know him?"

Gon laughed weakly. "I needed help with homework and texted the wrong number?"

"Well, to be safe, you shouldn't text it again. The Zoldyck's are dangerous I heard."

"Oh but he was really nice."

Zushi groaned, "You can't believe everything a stranger said."

* * *

**To: Killua**

**From: Gon**

**[8:33] Oh I forgot! :o My name is Gon!**

**...**

**...**

**…**

Killua found himself in dreams during the daylight.

During training, during his sleep, during dinner. He couldn't help but spend hour envisioning what it would be like to be outside of these walls. It was as foreign to him as the guy he'd been texting lately.

Maybe- just maybe in a few years when he became the family heir- he'd abandon everything and run for his life. He'd be old enough, after all. And of course, he'd bring Alluka as well. He was, for once, grateful that his parents had agreed to buy a cellphone to speak to her. It became less like a dream and more like an afterthought now. Gotoh stepped into his room.

"Dinner is ready, Master Killua."

"Okay," He said on routine. If he and Alluka did manage to escape… where would they even end up? He pondered about this for a while and a voice said, _Gon._

And, he could imagine he'd be okay with that.

* * *

_((A/N: did anyone notice the sports manga reference?))_


End file.
